


The New Justice

by TrashMachine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: What become of them in a world where they cracked?I'm needlessly dramatic, and these are their stories.





	

He does it for Nyon, he tells himself. As flames caress his chassis, travel breathlessly from his open jaw, optics seared amber by the flames light inside him. He does it for his friends, he tells himself, as hatred burns through him, and he screams louder than his victim as if crying out for some sick retribution. This isn’t revenge, he tells himself, as he slaughters another mech he barely recognises from the dossier. It’s justice.

He does it for honour, he tells himself, as he follows his flaming gold star down into what he knows is a black hole. Flipping his mentality left and right is shattering his processor, and he has to stick to one. Clinging to the heat he creates a vacuum of sharp objects to prevent anyone getting close. Let his star shine, let it supernova, lest it collapse- screaming as it burns out.

She does it for her friends, she tells herself. Her friends who died, her friends who struggled through centuries of war. It wasn’t worth a day, it was nothing, and now the universe hates them. She does it so that no one else has to, she sings like a siren to bring them close, and then to put them to sleep. Justice is letting them rest. Justice is giving them peace, letting them go.

He does it because he was right, he tells himself. He was right the first time- righteousness is not propaganda, and the way they made him change before is the way you hurt others. They were wrong. He was right. And change must be made. He does it to protect what he has, he does it to protect what he knew.

He does it because he loves him. He knows this is the truth. He doesn’t need a moment more to consider it. When he tells him he is leaving, he tells him he is coming with him. He knows. They both know. It’s why the others came too.

He came because he was afraid, he knows it. He doesn’t have to say- they know. He came because he wasn’t afraid to be used, but to be in charge of his own decisions. He was afraid, and he came with them because he didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to lose his friends, and he didn’t want to turn them against him.

They all left for different reasons. They came to different conclusions. But they all became the same thing.

The new DJD.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hurt me this was a bad idea and people on the discord indulged me


End file.
